


Rhetorical Questions

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Dumb AU's [9]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Highschool AU, M/M, one sided?, pinning, short and shitty, these tags are my life lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my mum keeps introducing you to people as my 'boyfriend' and I don't know how to feel about it" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhetorical Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing Brendon/Spencer and I feel this au okay? I don't need to justify myself to you?

"Oh sorry, how rude of me! Rhonda, this is Bren's boyfriend, Spencer." Brendon's mum introduced the pair, in the middle of the supermarket casually. Like she had no idea what she had just done.

Brendon's heart stopped beating. He stood frozen with a polite smile on his face, looking as constipated as he felt emotionally. Does she know? Does HE know? 

He risked a glance at Spencer's face to see him smiling and laughing in what appeared to Brendon as slow motion. Has he always been this pretty? Did he hear what Brendon's mum just said? Does he care? Oh god is Brendon overreacting. 

"You okay?" Spencer asked with sincere concern. 

"Fine!" Brendon squeaked too quickly to be believable. 

"Okay...let's go get snacks. I want like five tubes of Pringles." 

How could he be thinking about Pringles in a time like this? Brendon's whole world was falling apart and being reformed in the shape of Spencer. How has he not noticed this before? What do these feelings mean?

Oh god, Brendon was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> why did I post this?


End file.
